El chico antipático y la chica torpe
by SaraKagamine
Summary: En un mundo totalmente diferente al juego, Zelda es una chica normal que es muy torpe que va a secundaria, allí conocerá a Link. Un chico que al principio es un poco antipático con la gente y no quiere formar amistades con nadie por temer a encariñarse con alguien y despedirse, pero termino enamorandose! Entren y lean! Zelink/LinkxZelda
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola gente! :'D! He vuelto con otro fanfic Zelink! :'D! Lamento las faltas de ortografia, pero mi laptop es de Estados Unidos y si pongo el idioma español mas de 5 minutos se arruina el teclado.  
**_

* * *

-Waaa! Impaaa! Se te a olvidado despertarmeee!

-Fuistes tu quien se quedo dormida, jovencita.

-Pero Impaaa!

-Sin peros o llegaras tarde a clases!

-Joo.. Pero quiero dormir...

-ZELDA!-Dijo la mujer con una cara de asesina.

-Waaaa! Ya voooy!-Dije corriendo al baño.

-Esta chica...

-Impaaa! Ya me voooy!-Dije saliendo del baño mientras terminaba de cepillarme el pelo y lo lanzaba por los aires.

-Niña ya te he dicho que no hagas eso! Vas a romper algo y luego lo pagaras tu!

-Y con que dinero?!

-Con el que sea! Vete ya!

-Pero no me has dado de desayunar!

-Claro claro, ahora mismo te hago unos hotcakes con tocino y huevo.

-Enserio?!-Dije casi con los ojos como estrella.

-Que te vayas ya para el colegio niña!-Dijo tratando de tirarme una sarten.

-Waaaa!-Dije saliendo de casa gritando.

Tengo que admitirlo, soy una llorica.

Supongo que debo presentarme.. Me llamo Zelda pero la gente me llama Zel! Vivo con mi tia Impa porque mis padres murieron cuando era solo una bebe. Claramente estoy triste por ello, pero trato de pensar que tengo las dos mejores amigas del mundo y se me pasa! Mis mejores amigas se llaman Lana (_**N.A. Algunos no sabran quien es ella, Lana saldra como nuevo personaje en el Hyrule Warriors y a primera vista me agrado.**_** n.n**) y Saria. Las conoci cuando entre al instituto, por lo que en general toda mi primaria estuve sola y me molestaban. Waaaa! Por estar hablando estoy llegando tarde!

* * *

-Hermano..

-Que pasa, Aryll?

-Y si nadie me quiere en mi primer dia?..

-No te preocupes Aryll, tendras muchas amigas, ya lo veras.-Dije sonriendole a mi hermanita. Ella me sonrio tambien.

Puede que a ella le guste estar rodeada de gente, pero en cambio, a mi no.

El porque? Porque se que al final nos volveran a cambiar y me despedire de ellos. Y creanme, las despedidas son duras.

Suelo ser frio o duro con la gente, por eso nadie se me acerca casi nunca, y prefiero que a si sea. Pero en cambio Aryll, es tierna, linda y amigable con todos, por lo cual todos quieren ser amigos de ella pero que al final lloran cuando nos vamos.

Ahora se preguntaran, Es que acaso nos mudamos mucho? A este punto, ya no se si esto es una "mudanza".

Mi hermana y yo vivimos en casas de acogida. Por que? Pues porque mi padre era un estafador. Estafo a muchas mujeres y cuando le descubrieron mi madre lo iba a dejar y nos ibamos a ir con ella, el no quiso eso ya que queria estar con nosotros y la mato. En ese entonces yo tenia 6 años y mi hermana era un bebe apenas. Nos iban a poner en adopcion, pero en el juicio lo ultimo que mi padre dijo fue "No quiero que separen a mis hijos, por favor." lo que hizo que decidiesen al final que estuviesemos en casas de acogida.

Muchos dicen que debo de estar traumado porque mi padre mato a mi madre enfrente de mis narices, pero no estoy para nada traumado. Ya que, tengo que ser un buen hermano mayor para Aryll, y el que este solo es solo porque no quiero encariñarme con nadie y que despues lo pierda de vista.

-Hermano...

-Que te ocurre, Aryll?

-Me puedes acompañar a mi clase?.. Me sentiria mejor asi..

-Claro que si! Es mas! Te voy a presentar enfrente de todos los de tu clase y les dire que todavia duermes con tu mantita y con tu osito de peluche!-Dije bromeandole a mi hermana.

-No! Yo solo quiero que vayas conmigo a mi clase! Como hacen todos los padres con sus hijos en su primer dia de clases...

-Claro que ire contigo Aryll.

-Eres el mejor Link!-Dijo abrazandome.

-Jaja, gracias Aryll, pero si no caminamos ahora, ambos llegaremos tarde en nuestro primer dia de clases.

-Nooo!-Dijo Aryll corriendo a coger su mochila. Yo tambien cogi la mia y nos fuimos de casa, no sin antes de despedirnos de nuestra familia de acogida.

* * *

Sali corriendo de una cafeteria tomandome un cafe por lo menos. Estaba muy cansada y sin querer choque con alguien.

-Lo siento mucho! No era mi intencion!-Dije todavia en el suelo y la taza de carton en el que habia antes cafe en el suelo.

-No hay problema, estas bien?-Dijo ayudandome a levantarme.

Pero que lindo! Sus ojos azules son tan lindos!

-No te preocupes! Mi hermano es muy descuidado y no se fija nunca en nada!-Dijo una pequeña a su lado.

-Aryll, no cuentes mas cosas...-Dijo el mirandola. De seguro es su hermanita o algo por el estilo.

Vi de reojo mi reloj, y pude notar que llegaria tarde.

-Waaa! Que llego tarde! Adios!-Dije despidiendome de ellos 2, mientras me iba corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo y la pequeña solo se despedia de mi con la mano mientras el chico veia como yo me iba corriendo.

Vaya cosa mas rara...

* * *

Debo de admitir que a primera vista esa chica se veia muy linda, en fin, tengo que admitir que es un poco distraida.

-Oye Link

-Que ocurre?

-No deberiamos irnos apresurando? Ya empezaron las clases..

-Pero es nuestro primer dia, por lo cual podemos llegar unos minutos mas tardes.

-Oh.. Pero quiero llegar temprano! A si que vamonos corriendo!-Dijo Aryll mientras me jalaba de la mano.

Debo de admitir que ella es muy graciosa.

No tardamos en llegar al colegio. El colegio tiene primaria por lo cual me venia bien para ver a Aryll cuando pudiese. Y tal como le prometi a Aryll, la lleve hasta su clase.

-Hola! Tu debes de ser Aryll!-Dijieron 2 mujeres jovenes presentandose.

-Si..-Dijo timidamente Aryll.

-Estas lista para tu primer dia de clases?-Pregunto una de ellas. A lo cual Aryll se fue a esconder detras de mi.

-Perdonenla, pero es que esta un poco nerviosa.-Dije disculpandome delante de ellas.

-No te preocupes!-Dijo una sonriendome y luego se puso a la altura de Aryll.-Aryll, te gusta mucho jugar?

-Si..-Respondio timidamente Aryll detras de mi.

-Bien.-Respondio la otra.-Porque en estos momentos estamos jugando un juego muy divertido! Quieres acompañarnos?

Aryll solo me quedo viendo, como si tuviese que elegir por ella.

-Anda ve, que por tu culpa yo sere quien llegue tarde.-Le dije sonriendole.

-Te voy a extrañar...

-Venga ya Aryll, estoy casi al lado y soy tu hermano. Ni que este fuese un adios para siempre!

Aryll rio y fue adentro con una de las mujeres, mientras la otra solo me guiño el ojo. Al ver que cerraban ya la puerta, decidi irme a mi salon, el cual no tarde en encontrar.

* * *

-Alguien sabe resolver el ejercicio?.. No?.. Nadie?...-El profesor suspiro y acto seguido vio que alguien estaba tocando la puerta.-Adelante.

-Ehm.. Soy Link..

-Oh, si! El chico nuevo!

Todos al escuchar las palabras "Chico Nuevo" quedaron viendo al frente, menos yo, que estaba tan distraida viendo la ventana.

* * *

Todos me empezaron a hacer preguntas, lo cual me hacia sentir incomodo pero no dije nada.

-Que edad tienes?-Me pregunto una chica con una ropa muy llamativa.

-16 años.

-Tienes hermanos?

-Una hermana de 7 años.

-Oye! Es cierto que tu y tu hermana estan de casa de acogida?!-Pregunto un chico gritando, claramente no les iba a mentir, de todos modos no es que nos ibamos a ver en algun tiempo.

-Si..

-Eh?! Por que?!-Gritaron todos.

Antes de que pudiese decir una sola palabra, el profesor intervino.

-Link, has el favor de sentarte en la ultima fila en ese puesto libre.

Obedeci y me sente alli, aunque pude notar que esa era la linda chica de esta mañana.

-Eh? Ah! Hola! Espero que seamos amigos!-Me dijo ella con una sonrisa. No iba a mentirle, iba a ser directo con ella y decirle que no queria amigos.

-La verdad, es que yo no.

-Por que?

-Te sere sincero. No busco amistades aqui, ya que puede que me vaya dentro de poco.

-Pero..

-Gracias, pero no. Solo quiero estudiar, nada mas.

Vi que se desiluciono. Pero yo por el momento no quiero amigos porque se que si los tengo, cuando me vaya la despedida sera dura.

* * *

Estaba en la cafeteria con Lana y Saria, y ambas no paraban de hablar del chico nuevo.

-Me parece un poco raro...-Dijo Lana.

-Por que?-Pregunto Saria.

-Por el hecho de que este en una casa de acogida. Todos los chicos a si suelen ser raros...

-A lo mejor sus padres lo son pero no el.-Respondio Saria.

-Tu que dices Zel?-Me pregunto Lana.

-La verdad es que no se...-Les dije mientras lo miraba.

Lo estaba mirando, es que es realmente lindo. Vi que el estaba solo en una mesa y estaba haciendo los deberes. Luego vi que uno de los chicos mas populares se sento a su lado y empezo a hablarle.

-Hey Link.

-Que quieres?-Dijo Link un poco seco.

-No quieres sentarte con nosotros? Es para que no estes alli solo.-Dijo el chico popular sonriendole.

-No.-Dijo Link mientras seguia viendo su cuaderno. Caray.. Este chico parece ser un poco frio..

-Que antipatico eres..-Dijo este mirandole con cara de desagrado y apartandose del lugar.

-Caray.. Este chico parece no tener sentimientos..-Dijo Saria preocupada.

-Zel! Si logras ser amiga de ese chico te daremos 50 rupias!

-Pero yo no quiero ser su amiga por dinero..

-Pero es que parece que no tiene sentimientos.. Venga Zel porfiss-Dijo Saria uniendole.

Lo vi de nuevo. Pude notar que aun un poco serio recogio sus cosas y fue hasta donde estaba la valla que separaba el patio de primaria con la cafeteria de instituto.

-A donde creen que va?-Pregunto Lana.

-No se..-Dijo Saria viendole marchar.-Que vaya Zelda a averiguarlo!

-Si!-Dijo Lana uniendole.

Me limite a suspirar y fue a la valla tambien. No porque quisiese seguirle o averiguar que hiciese alli. Si no porque me llevo bien con los de primaria y cuando esas 2 se ponen muy pesadas, me gusta verles.

* * *

-Link!

-Aryll! Hola!-Le sonrei

-Quien es el, Aryll?-Pregunto una niña a mi hermana.

-Es mi hermano mayor!

-Oh..-Dijo la niña mientras me quedaba viendo.

-Romani! Hola!

-Zel! Zel! Zel! Zel! Zel! Zel! Zel!-Grito la niña una y otra vez.

-Mira Link! Es la chica de esta mañana!

Y en efecto. Era la misma chica a la que le dije que no queria ser su amigo.

-Zel! Cuidado!-Grito la niña que parecia llamarse Romani.-Vas a tropezar con la cuer-..

-Ah!-Grito la chica mientras tropezaba.-Waaaa!

-Zel! No llores Zel!-Grito Romani.

-Es que dolio mucho! Waaa!

Que llorica... Ella se acerco a donde estabamos nosotros 3.

-Que haces aca? Me has seguido?-Le dije tratando de sonar frio.

-Ya quisieras.

-Que?-Le dije arqueando un poco la ceja.

-Mis amigas me propusieron seguirte y ser tu amiga a cambio de unas 50 sucias rupias.

-Y no aceptastes?-Pregunte. Ya que todo el mundo haces cosas aunque sea por 50 rupias.

-No. Si soy amiga de alguien es porque quiero y no por dinero. Y esta mañana cuando te lo dije, lo decia bien enserio.-Me dijo un poco seria.

Vaya, eso fue lo mas inteligente que escuche en mi vida, y lo mas inteligente que alguien tan torpe como ella diria.

-Si no te has dado cuenta, es tu primer dia aqui y todos te toman por un antipatico, un chico frio y alguien con problemas. Por que no te has juntado con alguien?

-Tu no sabes las razones.-Le dije un poco serio.-Tu ni nadie. Y si soy a si sera por alguna razon. Y no, yo no tengo problemas ni nada por el estilo.

-Yo.. Lo siento...

Creo que e sido un poco duro con ella..

-Hermano.. Aun no tienes amigos?..-Me pregunto Aryll.

-No.-Le dije sonriendole.

Vi que la chica rubia de esta mañana se sorprendio un poco al verme sonreir.

-Entonces Cremia, Malon e Ilia no se lo tomaran bien! Esto sera una catastrofe! Sera el fin del mundo!-Grito Aryll mientras corria en circulos como loca.

-El fin del mundo!-Grito tambien Romani. Estaba claro, Aryll se busco una amiga igual de loca como ella.

Cuando me di la vuelta para ver donde estaba la chica no la vi. Supuse que se fue con sus amigas a cotillear o algo a si.

* * *

_**Jojojo owo Como creen que me quedo? :'D?! Espero que me salga bien este fanfic uvu Pero no se preocupen, continuare con los otros 3!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Holi! :'D! Nos volvemos a ver! Pues vengo aqui con el segundo capitulo c: Y lamento las faltas de ortografia, pero es por la misma causa que dije en el capitulo anterior.  
**_

* * *

Capitulo 2.

Lo vi sonreir. Su sonrisa era... No tengo palabras para describirla.. Pero ahora la cosa es, se lo cuento a Lana y Saria? Asi acabarian los rumores de que es antipatico y frio, pero, el quiere seguir asi, y yo no puedo cambiar eso, pero lo que si puedo intentar es ser su amiga!

-Hey Zel! En que tanto piensas?-Pregunto Lana.

-Eh.. Yo.. En nada!

-Zel, cariño, sabes que se te da mal mentir.-Dijo Saria.

-Estaba pensando en el porque de lo torpe que soy.

-Cariño.-Dijo Saria.-No hay explicacion para tu torpeza.

-Muchas gracias..-Respondi yo en un susurro.

Les estaba mintiendo y me dicen eso asi en la cara! Las odio con cariño! Aunque no se como se come eso la verdad..

* * *

-Liiiink!

-Hola Aryll!-Le respondi con una sonrisa.-Como te fue en tu primer dia?

-Muy bien! Hize un monton de amigos nuevos!

-Me alegro mucho.-Le dije sonriendole nuevamente.

-Tengo hambre... Que crees que haya de comer en la casa?

-Pues la verdad que no lo se, pero nunca lo descubriremos si no llegamos a casa!

-Y a que esperas?! Corre Link, corre!-Grito Aryll como loca mientras me jalaba del brazo.

-Jajaja! Ya voy espera!-Dije mientras la seguia.

* * *

Estaba sentada enfrente de mi balcon, viendo el balcon de los vecinos ya que veia que en aquella habitacion habian mas cosas que de costumbre.

Ambos balcones estan a menos de un metro de distancia, lo que antes me daba ventaja para hablar con las vecinas cuando no nos dejaban salir de nuestras respectivas casas.

Me sente en el barandal del balcon, suspire y mire al cielo preguntandome como conseguiria que el fuese mi amigo.

No queria que el fuese mi amigo por la fuerza, asi que segui pensando, pero no se me ocurria nada.

Con esa sonrisa.. Pude notar que no era el chico que todos creen que es, pero, por que me dijo que no queria tener amigos?

* * *

_-Vroom vroom.-Decia un niño pequeño mientras jugaba con un carro de juguete y hacia el ruido de un motor._

Una pequeña niña empezo a llorar y este niño fue a donde estaba ella.

-No llores Aryll!-Le decia el niño con una sonrisa. Pero a pesar de eso, la niña seguia llorando.

El niño ya no sabia que hacer. Hasta que encontro una muñeca en el suelo y se la dio a la bebe de mas de un año.

-Aryll! No llores! Juguemos juntas!-Decia el pequeño mientras movia a la muñeca, como si esta fuese de verdad. La bebe, cogio la muñeca y la abrazo encantada, a lo cual el sonrio.

Una mujer, joven, de unos 27 años estaba contemplando la escena encantada. Siempre quiso que su hijo se portase como un hermano mayor con su nueva hermanita, y este hizo lo que se le decia.

Pero ese dia, alguien toco la puerta.

-Ya voy!-Grito la mujer mientras abria.-Oh! Hola! Eres tu!-Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras le abria la puerta a la dueña de una tienda de ropa a la que ella iba.

-Nesecitamos hablar..

-Que ocurre?

-Tu marido.. Yo..

-Dimelo.. Sabes que puedes confiar en mi..

-Tu marido nos estafo a mi marido y a mi.

-Que quieres decir?

El pequeño niño de tan solo siete años, cogio a su hermana en brazos y la puso en el suelo de alfombra a jugar con el.

-Nos dijo, que mientras mas dinero le dabamos nos aria publicidad y.. Nada paso.

-No fueron mas clientes?

-No! Veras.. El nos a estado estafando a algunas y nos a quitado ya mas de 10 mil rupias..

-...-La madre de los niños no se creia nada.

El pequeño niño miraba como su padre iba dirijiendose hasta ambas mujeres, preguntandose que hacia aquella en su casa.

Me desperte y vi el despertador, faltaba unos minutos para que este sonase, pero me dio igual y fui sin que nadie notase mi presencia al baño.

-Vaya Link, parece que te has despertado temprano.

Trague un poco de saliba al escuchar quien era. Era el padre de Malon, Cremia e Ilia..

-Hola señor...

-Ya te e dicho que puedes llamarme papa si gustas, hijo.

-Lo siento.. Es por la costumbre..-Conteste un poco nervioso. A lo que el hombre solo se limito a respirar.

-Es una pena que tu y tu hermana se vayan en unos pocos meses. Si te soy sincero, me caen bien y me gustaria que formasen parte de la familia.

No es la primera vez que nos lo dicen. Pero, para que nos dejen adoptar, tendriamos que renunciar a ser hijos de nuestro padre, y e decidido que hasta que no pase algo que me haga cambiar de idea, Aryll y yo no renunciaremos a eso. Por si preguntan el porque tomo una decision asi para Aryll, es porque ya que soy el mayor, tengo que decidir cosas por ambos, lo cual no es nada facil por si lo preguntan.

-Pero no les forsariamos nunca a renunciar a su padre. Pero tengan en mente, que siempre seremos una familia para ustedes.

Me limite a solo sonreir. Es lo mejor que se puede hacer cuando te dicen esas cosas.

-Pero hijo, es fin de semana. Por que has despertado tan temprano?

Me lleve mi mano a la cabeza, olvidandome que hoy era fin de semana.

-Sera mejor que vuelvas a la cama, debes descansar mas.

-No puedo señor..

-Por?

-He vuelto a tener una pesadilla de aquel dia, y prefiero no dormir mas por ahora.

-Tanto te atormenta esa pesadilla?

-Si.. Es como, si volviese a presenciar todo eso cuando era solo un niño..

-Debe de ser muy duro.. Y encima soportar esa carga por tu hermana..

-Le prometi a mi madre, que siempre cuidaria de mi hermana, y eso he hecho..

El hombre solo me sonrio, y volvio a desayunar. Es que el tiene que trabajar los sabados tambien.

Fui a mi habitacion, coloque la ropa en mi cama y fui al balcon. Pude ver que este estaba demasiado cerca del de la casa vecina. Estaba tan cerca que uno podria saltar desde alli y llegar a esa casa.

* * *

Maldito calor! Como quieren que una linda chica como yo duerma tranquila?! Aaaah! Ya no aguanto mas! Despertare temprano un dia en el que no hay clases... Que alguien se apiade de mi alma!

Fui al balcon, con los ojos entre cerrados y pude ver que alguien estaba alli, lo cual me hizo abrirlos un poco mas, y como si fuera obvio frotarmelos un poco.

-Oh, eres tu.-Dijo alguien muy serio, al cual pude notar como Link.

-Link! Que alegria me da verte!-Dije gritando un poco y sonriendo.

-Callate, no ves que despertaras a la gente?

-Lo siento.. Espera un momento.. Que haces en casa de Malon, Cremia e Ilia?

-Vivo aqui.

-Por que? Que yo sepa tu y tu hermana no son familiares de ellas ni nada por el estilo.

-No te has enterado lo que dije ayer, cierto?

-No, lo siento. Estaba mirando la ventana un poco distraida.

-Mi hermana y yo estamos en una familia de acogida. Viviremos aqui temporalmente.

* * *

Pero para que se lo dije?... La verdad es que hay veces no se nada..

-Oh.. Lo siento.. No lo sabia..-Dijo ella tartamudeando un poco.

-No importa.-Dije mientras suspiraba.

-Oye.. Tienes algo que hacer hoy?

-Ya te he dicho que no busco amigos.

-Por que? Se que no es mi asunto, pero, me gustaria saber el porque.

-Estare aqui.. Unos 6 meses aproximadamente, y no me gustaria encariñarme con alguien para luego decirle adios.

-Ya te has despedido de alguien a quien querias mucho, verdad?

-Si..-Dije mientras miraba al pequeño jardin que estaba debajo de mi balcon.

-Se que no soy nadie, y apenas nos conocemos y sabemos el nombre del otro.-Dijo tomando un respiro.-Me gustaria ser tu amiga, aunque sea por ese corto periodo de tiempo.

-No, por favor.

Esto esta empezando a ser un poco raro.. Normalmente soy frio con la gente y estos dejan de estar detras de mi, pero, con ella es totalmente diferente. Como si una parte de mi dice "se todavia mas directo y frio con ella" y otra parte dice "no lo hagas, ella no se lo merece".

-Oye.. Ayer cuando vi que le sonreistes a tu hermana..

-Que? Se lo contastes a tus amigas y empezastes a cotillear?-Dije tratando de sonar antipatico.

-No! Yo no soy de esas! Es mas, me lo callare.

Eso si me que extraño un poco.

-Por? Es decir, asi los rumores acabaran, no querias eso?

-Si pero, tu desicion es ser asi con la gente, y tal vez te enfadarias conmigo si hacia eso..

-Realmente, eso fue lo mas inteligente que alguien tan torpe como tu haya podido hacer.-Dije mientras miraba el cielo.

-Oye! Que yo no soy tan torpe!-Dijo tiernamente, lo cual me hizo sentir un poco raro..

-Yo.. Quise decir...-Y genial! Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y no podia hacer otra cosa que verla!

* * *

Waaa! Es la primera vez que un chico tan lindo me mira a los ojos! Waaa que hago?! Tiene unos hermosos ojos, como dije antes.. Creo que me sonroje un poco..

* * *

Nos quedamos viendo un rato mas hasta que, decidi reaccionar.

Mire hacia el suelo, camine hasta la habitacion y cerre la puerta. Dejandola totalmente sola a ella.

* * *

Se fue.. Jooo! Y yo que queria hablar con el! Me di la vuelta para ir a mi cama y hacer el vago un rato mas, pero, la puerta estaba cerrada y me golpee mi linda carita... Waaa! Eso dolio!

* * *

Se le escucha desde aqui adentro.. Diosas, que torpe es.

* * *

Trate de abrir la puerta, pero luego recorde que esta solo se abria de adentro.

Mierda.

-IMPAAA ABRE LA PUERTA! ME HE QUEDADO AFUERAAA! IMPAAAA!

* * *

Vi que Aryll estaba empezando a despertar por los gritos de Zelda. Por lo cual suspire y volvi al balcon un rato.

-Deja de gritar tanto.

-Eh?-Dijo ella mientras me miraba y se limpiaba las lagrimas.

Llorona.

-Pareces una loca!

-Waaa! Que malo eres Link!-Dijo llorando todavia mas, acercandose mas a mi balcon y queriendome pegarme. A lo cual solo me hize para atras, pero ella estaba a punto de caerse.-Waaa!

Odio ser tan buena persona con ella. Si, la ayude un poco para que no se cayese.

-Y luego quieres que no te llame torpe.

-Gracias..-Dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas y sonreia. A lo cual respondi marchandome del balcon.

* * *

_**TuT no me gusto mucho como me quedo.. Pero es que tenia muchas ganas de subirlo ya TuT. Si no les gusto lo eliminare y subire otro mejor TuT.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Después de tardar mil años, he vuelto mundo cruel! :'D, podéis matarme todo lo que queráis c:  
**_

* * *

Capitulo 3.

-He tu, miserable.-Se escuchó como la voz de uno de los guardias de celda estaba hablando.-Tus hijos.

El hombre de unos treinta y supongo que más años se levantó de su cama y dejó que le pusiesen las esposas. Caminó hasta las cabinas, donde todos los presos hablaban con sus familiares, amigos, conocidos ect. Se sentó y cogió el teléfono.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños papá!-Gritaron el chico y la niña.

-Muchas gracias.-Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

Link nunca perdonaría a su padre por lo que hizo, pero, tenía que pensar en Aryll. Ser hermano mayor que cuida de su hermana no es nada fácil y menos si tu padre esta en la cárcel y tu madre muerta. Aryll merecía ver a su padre aunque él no lo perdonara, pero de todos modos, era su padre y le cuidó, lo mucho que un psicópata pueda cuidar a sus hijos..

-¿Y como van las clases chicos?-Preguntó el hombre con un poco de interés.

-¡Tengo muchos amigos papá!-Grito la niña por el teléfono.

-Me alegro mucho Aryll, ¿y tu Link?

Link cogió el teléfono y se puso a hablar con su padre.

-Como siempre, solo.-Contestó.

El hombre mostró cierta pena porque su hijo estuviese solo.

Aryll le arrebató el teléfono a su hermano mayor y dijo.

-¡Pero hay una chica que se empeña en estar con Link! ¡Y es muy linda! ¡Y antes de salir de casa Link se puso rojo cuando la vio!-Gritaba Aryll toda contenta por el maldito teléfono.

-¡Callate Aryll!-Decía Link mientras le quitaba el teléfono a su hermana todo rojo.

El hombre solo sonrió. Tenía que ingenearselas para salir de allí como fuese, ¿pero como?

_-Quieres ver a tus hijos crecer y reír, ¿no?_

_-¿Quien eres?_

_-La misma voz que te dijo que matases a tus padres con 13 años. La misma voz que te dijo que matases a tu mejor amigo con 15 años. La misma voz que te dijo que matases a tu novia con 17 años. Y la misma voz que te dijo que matases a tu mujer._

_-¡Por tu maldita culpa es todo esto! ¡Vete al infierno!_

_-¿Como te sentistés la primera vez que matastes?_

_El hombre soltó una carcajada que no solo se escuchó en su maldita cabeza._

_-Se sintió muy bien la verdad._

_-Exacto, y una vez que empesastez no podías parar del gusto._

_-Una vez que matas a alguien, no puedes poner marcha atrás._

_-Ellos solo te traicionaron._

_-Pero mi mujer.._

_-Te iba a quitar a tus hijos, los más importante para ti. Ella solo te nesecitaba para sentirse segura, tu eras el dominante._

_-Si..-Dijo de nuevo soltando esas maniáticas carcajadas de mierda._

¡Llevenseló de aquí!-Ordenó una voz, una parecida a un guardia de celda superior.-¡Esta chiflado!

Aryll y Link estaban un poco asustados por el comportamiento tan extraño que tomó su padre en ese momento, Link sabía que su padre estaba loco, pero nunca lo demostró delante de él o de ellos.

* * *

Zelda estaba en el centro comercial buscando un nuevo abrigo para el invierno, no le gustaba tener un montón porque luego cuando guardase los abrigos en verano no tendría espacio para guardarlos, aparte con uno era mas que suficiente según Impa y por las normal del colegio no podía llevar uno que no fuese blanco o un tono grisáceo.

Se puso los brazos al rededor de si misma, como queriendo darse un abrazo por todo el frío que hacía. Vio la gente a su alrededor, parejas abrazándose o besándose, familias riendo juntas, jóvenes fumando.. Odiaba la última, pero tampoco es que iban a tomar en cuenta su opinión, la gente solo la ignoraba y así tenía que seguir siendo.

Entró a una cafetería a comprar chocolate caliente. La cafetería no estaba tan llena así que no tardó en comprar el chocolate y buscar asiento, aunque pudo ver en una mesa a dos rubios muy familiares, demasiado diría yo..

Link y Aryll estaban sentados en una mesa tomando chocolate caliente también. Link estaba un poco decepcionado porque Aryll hubiera tenido que ver esa faceta de su padre, los psiquiátricos y los policías le decían que su padre estaba peor que una puta cabra, pero no sabía cuanto era su nivel de locura y que era lo peor que le pasase por la cabeza. Él solo quería tener una vida normal con su hermanita, pero ya está, no se puede tener una vida normal siendo huérfano, tu padre un asesino en serie o como solían llamarle "El Asesino de Hyrule", estando en casas de acogida, cambiándote de colegio cada dos por tres, teniendo que comportarte y tomar decisiones como un adulto con unos diez años y no tener ni un puto amigo solo por no querer despedirte y que te olviden como si fueses una mierda.

Pero, a pesar de que su vida era una mierda, le gustaba ver a Aryll sonreír. Era solo una niña y aunque parezca doloroso o peor, le gustaba soportar el dolor él solo y ver a Aryll con una sonrisa, era lo mejor para él.

-Link, ¿no es esa Zelda?

-Si..-Link intentó hacer una cara de pocos amigos, pero en el fondo le gustó haberse encontrado con ella.

-Hola Link, hola Aryll.-Dijo Zelda con una sonrisa.-¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?

-Si quieres..-Dijo Link.

Zelda tomó asiento y le dio un sorbo a su chocolate caliente, el cual casi le achicharra la lengua.

-¡Ahg! ¡Que caliente!-Dijo Zelda mientras ponía el chocolate en la mesa.

-Tampoco debe de estar tan caliente..-Dijo el rubio, el cual le dio un sorbo a su chocolate y también se achicharró la lengua.-¡Joder como quema!

Aryll fue la única que parecía tener cerebro ya que fue a coger tres pajillas y se le entregó una a Link y a Zelda.

-Muchas gracias Aryll.-Le dijo Zelda mientras cogía una pajilla.

Link estaba con una servilleta en la lengua porque se achicharró, cogió la pajilla y se dispuso a hablar con la servilleta todavía en la lengua.

-Gadia cada de mocoh.

-No hay de que hobbit.-Respondió la pequeña con una risa por lo cual Link sonrió un poco.


End file.
